dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Jackson Wang
Perfil thumb|300px *'Nombre artístico:' 잭슨 / Jackson. *'Nombre real: '王嘉尔 / Wang Jia Er. * Nombre Chino: '汪卡议 / Wang Ka Yee. *'Profesión: Cantante, rapero, bailarín, compositor, modelo, MC y actor. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 28-Marzo-1994 (21 Años). *'Edad coreana:' 22 años. *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Hong Kong, China. *'Estatura:' 174cm *'Peso:' 63Kg *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Aries. *'Signo zodiacal chino:' ''Perro. *'Agencia:' JYP Entertainment Dramas * Producer (KBS2, 2015) ''cameo ep. 3 * Dream Knight (2015) Programas de TV * 2015: Laws of the Jungle * 2015: Cool Kiz on the Block * 2015:(Arirang TV) After School Club (07.07. 2015, Invitado especial junto a Mark) *'2015:' (SBS) Inkigayo, como MC * 2015: (tvN) Problematic Men (23.04.15) * 2015: 'Comedy Big League (07.03.15) * '''2015: '(MBC) World Changing Quiz Show (07.03.15) * '''2015: (MBC)' 'Weekly Idol (25.02.15, junto a Big Byung y Chamsonyeo) * 2015: (SBS) Einstein (21.02.15) Ep 1 y 2 * 2015:(Arirang TV) After School Club (11.02.2015, Special MC, junto a Mark) * 2015:(JTBC) Dating Alone (31.01.15) * 2015:(KBS) Happy Together (22.01.15) * 2014: '''Weekly Idol - 4th Awards (31.12.14, junto a '''Big Byung) * 2014:(Mnet) M! Countdown Christmas Especial - MC Especial (25.12.14, junto a JB y Jr.) * 2014:(MBC) Radio Star (17.12.14) * 2014: '''(SBS) Star King (13.12.14, junto a Jr. y Yu Gyeom) * '''2014:(MBC Every1) Hitmaker Season 2 (12.12.14) * 2014:(KBS) Vitamin (10.12.14) * 2014:(SBS) Star King (06.12.14, junto a Jr. y Yu Gyeom) * 2014:(SBS) Roommate segunda temporada (21.09.14) * 2014: (SBS) Star King (15.02.2014, junto a Mark, JB y Young Jae * 2014: (SBS) 1000 songs Challenge (09.03.2014, junto a JB, Jr. y Young Jae) * 2014:(Arirang TV) After School Club (09.04.2014, Special MC, junto a Mark) * 2014:(Arirang TV) After School Club (02.07.14, junto a Mark) * 2014: (SBS) Star King (05.07.2014, junto a JB, Mark y Jr.) * 2014:(Arirang TV) After School Club - After Show (16.07.14, junto a Mark) * 2014: Simply Kpop (25.07.14, como Special MC) * 2014: (MBC Every1) Hitmaker (29.07.14 - 19.08.14) * 2014: '''(MBC) Hello! Stranger (08.09.14) * '''2014: Weekly Idol (20.08.14, junto a Big Byung) * 2014: '''(MBC) Quiz to Change the World (14.06/21.06/12.07/19.07/09.08/16.08/16.09 , junto a Jr.) * '''2013: (Mnet/tvN) WIN: WHO IS NEXT? (13.09.2013, junto a Mark, Bam Bam y Yu Gyeom) Programas de Radio *'2015:' (MBC) C-Radio 'Idol True Colors' ep.50 junto a Young Ji y Bam Bam (28.03.15) *'2014:' (MBC) Sunny FM Date Radio junto a Young Ji (04.11.14) * 2014: (Arirang Radio) Music Access junto a Mark (02.07.2014) * 2014: '(Arirang Radio) Star Date , junto a Mark y Bam Bam (10.07.14) *'2014: (MBC) WGM TV junto a Mark y Bam Bam *'2014:' (MBC) Simsimtapa junto a Bam Bam (30.01.2014) *'2014:' (KBS) Cool FM junto a Mark, Bam Bam y Yu Gyeom (28.01.2014) Vídeos Musicales * 2015: '''Amber (feat. Tae Yeon (Girls' Generation)) - "Shake that Brass". * '''2015: Big Byung - "Ojingeo Doenjang". * 2014: Big Byung - "Stress Come on!". Colaboraciones *'2015:' Baek A Yeon (feat. Jackson) - Shouldn’t Have… (SBS, Inkigayo) *'2015:' Jun. K (2PM) (feat. Jackson & Mark) - "True Swag" (KCON x M!Countdown / Japan) * 2015: Cheetah & Kangnam (feat. Jackson) - "My Type" (KCON x M!Countdown / Japan) * 2014: Sun Mi (feat. Jackson) - "Full Moon" (KBS, Musik Bank Especial) * 2014: Jia & Fei (miss A) (feat. Jackson) - "Tell Me" (JYP Nation ONE MIC Concert Hong Kong) * 2014: Baek Ji Young (feat. Jackson & JB) - "My Ear's Candy" (Mnet, M! Countdown 10th Anniversary) *'2014:' 15& (feat. Jackson) - "Can't Hide It". *'2014:' Sun Mi (feat. Jackson) - "Frozen in Time". Composiciones de Rap * 2014: Just Tonight - Álbum Identify. * 2014: Moonlight - Álbum Identify. * 2014: '''U Got Me - Mini Álbum '''Got Love. *'2015: ' Back to me - Mini Álbum "Just Right" Premios Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop:' GOT7 ** Grupo Proyecto: Big Byung (bajo el nombre de Wang Kong). * Familia: '''Padres y hermano mayor. * '''Posición: Rapero, vocalista y bailarín principal. *'Educación:' Escuela Internacional Americana (Hong Kong). *'Pasatiempos:' Bailar y rapear son dos de sus grandes pasiones. También le gusta hacer Beatbox, patinar con su skate y jugar al baloncesto. *'Especialidad:' Esgrima (nº 1 en su país de origen), y artes marciales. *'Idiomas (Poliglota): ' Cantonés (lengua materna), coreano (fluido), inglés (fluido), mandarín (medio), japonés (medio) y francés (básico). *'Tipo ideal:' Una chica atractiva y deportista, que se cuide, que concuerde con su explosiva personalidad y que tenga lindas piernas. En concreto, le llaman muchísimo la atención las mujeres con la piel morena, siendo su tipo ideal (según confesó en un programa de radio), Beyoncé. Además, en el programa "Roommate" se quedó prendado de la belleza y fuerza de la luchadora y atleta Song Ga Yeon. *'Artistas favoritos:' Tae Yang de BIGBANG, Dr. Dre, G-unit y Chris Brown. *'Comida favorita:' Chocolate, queso, pizza, dim sum, carbonara y pollo. * Mejor amigo de la infancia: '''Henry Kuen. * '''Mejor amiga: YoungJi (KARA), Amber [f(x)]. * Su período de aprendizaje en JYP Entertainment duró 2 años. * Fue el ganador de las audiciones de JYP Entertainment en Hong Kong en el 2010. * Nació en el seno de una familia atlética. Su padre es un conocido ex-entrenador del equipo nacional de esgrima de Hong Kong, su madre una ex-gimnasta que ganó la medalla de oro en el año 1982, y su hermano mayor otro joven atleta. * Su hermano mayor vive en Australia. * Para Jackson, estar lejos de su familia es una agonía con la que tiene que vivir día a día. Siempre está preocupado por su madre enferma, a la que aprecia y quiere mucho. En el programa Roommate, demostró lo mal que lo estaba pasando lejos de sus padres sin haberlos visto durante 2 años cuando gracias a Park Jin Young, vinieron de Hong Kong a darle una sorpresa y lloró como un niño desconsolado. (Vídeo). * Estuvo en el equipo juvenil de Hong Kong como atleta de esgrima. * Ha ganado muchos premios siendo un esgrimista, su padre se opuso a que duera cantante/rapero y bailarin por lo que el (Jackson) le prometio que seria el numero uno para asi cumplir su sueño, hasta que por fin lo consiguió y logró el primer lugar en el "Campeonato de Asia Junior" en el 2011 y en el "Campeonato de Esgrima Cadete". *Jackson se enteró de la audición de JYP Entertainment mientras jugaba al baloncesto con sus compañeros en período de clases. *Le encanta y se le dan muy bien las acrobacias. Siendo más joven (10 años), tuvo la oportunidad de formar parte del equipo de gimnasia de Hong Kong, pero su familia se negó por completo. * Jackson mantiene una estrecha relación de amistad con Amber (F(x)). Ha salido en diversas ocasiones con ella, Mark y Bambam. * Comparte habitación con Mark. Le tiene mucho aprecio y lo considera su hermano. * La personalidad de Jackson es acaparable y extrovertida. Nunca permanecerá quieto durante mucho tiempo, y tiende a hacer sentir bien a todos aquellos que están a su alrededor. Sus compañeros y amigos de GOT7 confesaron que es como una caja de Pandora; una vez que la abres, te maravillas con la cantidad de sorpresas que pueden salir de ella. * Mencionó que le gusta mucho ver doramas. Gracias a ello se le hizo mucho más fácil aprender coreano. Uno de sus doramas favoritos es Dream High. * Escribió el rap de la canción "U got me" del 2º Mini-Álbum de GOT7. * Se caracteriza por ser olvidadizo y algo descuidado. * Es muy juguetón y siempre esta haciendo bromas, pero sabe cuando debe ser serio. * Tiene astigmatismo y muchas veces se le hace difícil ver de lejos. * Es un buen amigo de Soryong (Tasty).Aron * Jackson ocupó el puesto Nº10 en una encuesta realizada en julio de 2014 sobre los extranjeros más atractivos de Córea del Sur. Además, ocupó el Nº1 en Super Idol Chart como el mejor ídolo masculino del K-Pop, recibiendo el apodo '"Fencing Idol" (fencing significa esgrima en inglés), por su reciente popularidad. Otra muestra de ello la tuvo en una encuesta realizad por ''Mnet ''sobre: "El ídolo del K-Pop que comienza a ganar cada vez más popularidad y te ha encantado", recibiendo el puesto Nº1 con el 75.2% de los votos. * Formó parte de un grupo proyecto creado por el programa Hitmaker ('''''Big Byung) junto a N y Hyuk (VIXX) y SungJae (BTOB). * Declaro a la revista CanCam que si fuera una chica y tuviera la oportunidad de salir con alguno de sus compañeros de GOT7, escogería a todos. * Si pudiera cambiar de compañía y tuviera que elegir entre YG Entertainment y SM Entertainment, confesó que elegiría la compañía YG Entertainment. * Gano junto a Mark, uno de sus mejores amigos, el premio a la "Mejor Pareja" en los (ASC) '''After School Club Awards'. Pareja conocida como 'MarkSon. * Si pudiera formar una sub-unidad, le gustaría que fuera con BamBam. * Es el primer artista masculino de '''JYP Entertainment en recibir más de un millón de seguidores en su cuenta de Instagram. * Sufrió una lesión leve en uno de sus tobillos en "Idol Star Athletic Championship 2015", por lo que tuvo que dejar la pierna en reposo durante una semana. Pese a ese percance, junto con Mark y su equipo de basketball (llamado Gangnam Lakers), ganaron el torneo. * Algunas personas piensan que Jackson tiene un cierto parecido con el actor y modelo japonés Yanagi Shuntaro. * El 31 de Enero de 2015 en Hong Kong; Mark y Jackson cantaron a dúo la canción Silence. Jackson fue el vocalista en la actuación. *Se tiñó el cabello de rubio claro por primera vez para el comeback de GOT7: "Just Right". *Participara en la nueva temporada de Laws of the Jungle en Nicaragua, junto a Hani (EXID), Dasom (SISTAR), Jinwoon (2AM) y Kangnam (M.I.B) Enlace *Su instagram Galería Jackson Wang1.jpg Jackson Wang2.jpg Jackson Wang-3.jpg 10481331 566505243482322 4316404022450854522 n.jpg 20959h1.jpg Jackson Wang6.jpg Categoría:JYP Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KRapero Categoría:Nacidos en 1994